Here We Are Now
by Olivia0403
Summary: Lucy, Shay, Ashley, and Troian have all begun their own families since Pretty Little Liars has ended. Follow them on their crazy paths of life.
1. Chapter 1 Here We Are Now

Chap 1 Pretty Little Liars Cast  
Troian Adams

Pretty Little Liars ended five years ago, and since then we have all settled down and established our own families.

We all get together at least once a week to catch up. I married Patrick Adams after the 5th season began out of 7 seasons. We have been married for 8 years. We now have 3 children and are expecting a fourth.

We have Kataya Lillie, who's 7. Sutton Rose, who's 4. Landon Patrick, who's 1 1/2. And Emma Juliet, who's due in 2 months.

We live in Beverly Hills, CA. Next door to Lucy Hale and two blocks away from Ashley Benson and Shay Mitchell. The girls are my kids' godmothers and their husbands are the godfathers. Keegan Allen is also Emma's godfather and his wife Caroline is her godmother.

Patrick and I decided not to get nannies for the kids because we want to be involved in every aspect of their lives.

"Patrick! Kids! Breakfast is ready." I see Patrick coming down the stairs holding Landon.

"Good morning, beautiful." Patrick says giving me a kiss. "Good morning. Did you see if the girls were dressed?"

"Well Kataya yelled at me for not knocking, and Sutton had on a tutu with no shirt. So I'd say no, they aren't."

"Ok, well, can you feed Landon, and I'll go get them ready?"

"Sure." I walk up the stairs and go down the hallway to the right, which is where the girls' rooms are. I knock on Kataya's door.

"Kataya? Can I come in?" "Yeah. Can you help me find a shirt that matches these skinny jeans?" She asks me, holding up a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Yeah. What about this top?" I ask, holding up a pink sleeveless , pure silk button down.

"Ugh. Gag-worthy." "Ok then. What were you thinking?" I was already feeling my patience wearing down, due to my pregnancy hormones.

"What about this?" It's a top with a floral design and ties just above her belly button.

"Absolutely not! Your father would have a heart attack! Who even bought you that?" "Ashley." "Of course. Leave it to her to turn you into a 15 year old."

"You know what. You're absolutely no help! You can leave!" "You need to watch your attitude. Breakfast is ready, and if you're not downstairs and ready to go in 10 minutes, I will get Lucy to come and give you a long lecture. So hurry up!"

I close her door and head into Sutton's room. All she has on is a tutu, like Patrick said. "Mama! You like my outfit? I picked it out meself!"

"You did, didn't you! I like it very much, but I think we should put you in something a little more appropriate. How about you wear these white tights underneath the tutu, and a white shirt?"

"Ok mama. Are's we going to see Lucy today?" "Yes. We are. She's going to babysit you and Landon while mommy and daddy go to work."

"Yay!" With that, Sutton goes running out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

I walk down the stairs to see Patrick questioning Kataya. "You are not going to school with that on! You're seven! Troi! Come look at what our daughter is wearing!"

"What? Ashley told me it was fashionable!"

She's wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, that fit her size 0 body perfectly, and a lace, pink short sleeved shirt, with a black bandeau underneath. She has on black flats with a lace design.

"Well we're your parents and what we say, goes!" Patrick says.

"Patrick, let's be rational, she has on a perfectly fine outfit. It's modest enough. Now let her eat so she isn't late." Patrick mumbles a fine. Kataya smirks victoriously. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2 Here We Are Now

Chap 2 Pretty Little Liars Cast Lucy Harding

After pretty little liars ended I married Ian Harding, my on-screen boyfriend. We now have 3 kids. 2 biological, and 1 adopted.

We adopted a, now 14 year old girl, when we got engaged. Her name is Madalyn Paige. We also have a 4 year old girl named Hadley Michele, and a 2 year old boy named Miller Jacob.

Ian and I are also trying for another baby. Yesterday we got a call from Madalyn's high school telling us she was skipping classes. Therefore; she was suspended and grounded for a week.

Ian and I had a long talk with her last night about needing a good education to succeed in life, but I was just trying to keep myself from screaming at her.

Ian is totally wrapped around our girls' fingers, and they know it. He obviously has unconditional love for Miller, but something about our daughters has him hooked.

"Breakfast is ready! Mads you need to come down! Hadley! Miller! Ian! Let's go! I have to watch Troy's kids today!" I hear someone coming down the steps.

I turn to see Ian holding Miller on one hip, and Hadley on the other. "Good Morning babies." I say while kissing Hadley and Miller's heads, and then kissing Ian's lips.

"Madalyn! Let's go! You're coming with me to Troy's!" I don't hear an answer so I go down the hall to her room.

"Luce? Be patient, ok?" Ian calls out to me. "I know. I know." I raise my hand to knock, but I hear her talking on her iPhone.

"My mom and dad grounded me for a week, just for skipping three classes! I'm not supposed to be on my phone or laptop, so just come over in like an hour. My mom's babysitting aunt Troian's kids, so she'll be gone for the day. And I'm pretty sure my dad has work today, but if you see his car, come up to my balcony and I'll let you in. Thanks for buying it. Ok. Love you, Julia."

I stand outside her door with my hands on my hips. I hear Madalyn call out, "Coming, Mom!"

She opens the door and takes a step back, shocked that I'm there. "H-hey mom." She says.

"Hey, Mads. So, who were you talking to?" She brushes past me and says, "I wasn't talking to anyone. No phone, remember? Grounded for a week?"

"Yeah. But I just heard the craziest thing. You were talking to your cousin, Julia, right?You said she should come to your balcony." "I think you're hearing things!"

"You better tell the truth Madalyn, I already know the answer." By this time we were in the kitchen, and Ian and our other children could hear us.

Madalyn sighed in defeat. "Ughhhh! Fine. I was. I know you're going to make the punishment longer now since I broke the rules, so here's my phone."

"Thank you for telling the truth. I'll take the phone, but the punishment is still one week. Now go get ready. We're babysitting today." Madalyn looked at me shocked.

Normally, Ian and I are very strict with the kids. That is, if Ian actually follows through. Which 100% of the time doesn't happen.

"O-okay." "Ooooo Madalyn got in trouble." Hadley sing-songed.

Madalyn turned on her heel, and glared at her. "Am not." "Are to." "Am not." "Are to." "Am not!" "Are to!" Hadley screamed.

"Knock it off, girls." Ian cut in. "Madalyn, go get dressed. In something appropriate, please. Hadley, go to your room." "But daddyyyyyy!" Hadley whined. "No." Hadley stated while stomping her foot.

"Hadley, if you don't listen to your father, you will be going to the naughty step. He asked you to go to your room." I intervene for the sake of discipline.

Hadley crossed her arms, and stomped up the stairs. "I'll go get Miller dressed. Can you please wait for Mads? I swear I'll make it up to you! Anything you want, I'll do!" I ask. Hoping I can take the easier job of dressing Miller.

"Sure, babe." Ian replied while kissing me. The kiss was getting pretty out of hand. Right as Ian moved his hands to my ass, Madalyn came walking back in.

"Mom, I'm read- Ewwwwww! Stop! Stop!" Madalyn screeched in her high-pitch squeal. Ian and I jumped apart after hearing our daughter's voice.

"God, you two are like horny bunnies. I'm going to get Had and Miller. Maybe that will help wash the image I just saw out of my mind." Madalyn groaned.

"Thanks, Mad." I said, still dazed that she walked in on Ian and I making out.

Madalyn got the little kids and we walked to Troian's house. I knocked on the door, and after hearing Troian scold Sutton about opening the door to strangers, her front door opened.

"Hey Luce and babies." Troian said stepping aside allowing us to enter her home. I walked in holding Miller and Hadley's hands. Madalyn was right behind us and walked in also.

"And...Mad? What are you doing here?" "She's busted! Mommy and daddy took her phone and laptop. Cuz she was suspended for skipping classes!" Hadley said, smirking.

"Can't you ever just shut up? God!" "Well can't you ever just follow rules?" "Oh! Says the one who refuses to do everything except run around like a maniac and eat junk food! Do you have any idea how that affects your health! You'll be a thousand pounds by the time you're-"

"Enough! Hadley, you need to mind your own business, and Madalyn, you're 14. She's 4, lay off." I scream.

"Sorry." Madalyn mumbled. "Just go get Landon and Sutton, and play with them." The two girls sulked off, taking Miller with them.

"Geez... Is someone PMSing?" Troian asked, chuckling. "Shut up. I've just been stressed lately. With Madalyn getting suspended, Miller starting to potty train, and to top it all off, Ian can't keep his hands off me. Causing me to stress about even having another child. How will all the kids adjust to it?"

"Ok 1, I think the kids will be ecstatic to have a baby Harding running around the house. Mine and baby Harding could be best friends! And 2, can we please not talk about your sex life again? I don't need to know how he can't keep his hands to himself."

"Whatever. You're just jealous because you haven't had sex in forever." "How do you think this happened? And I have had sex since then. Thank you very much!"

"Yeah right. Little cutesie sex where you're probably like, "Make it quick. I've got to fold laundry." I said imitating Troian's voice. "Well that's what happens when you have 4 kids to take care of!"

"You should experience taking care of a 14 year old! Raging hormones, getting into trouble, dating. Do you have any idea how much money I've spent on Madalyn's, so called necessities, in the past 6 months? $715,000! It's ridiculous! She always needs a new pair of loubiton red bottoms, or needing a whole new set of jeans, because light wash jeans are "so 5 minutes ago!" It's like Ian can't say no to his own daughter. Thank god we're all well off. Spending like 17 million a year. When I was growing up, my mom didn't even make that in 20 years, yet alone in 20 years, I'll have spent 340 million dollars!"

"I don't need a reminder of how much I spend either. Just thinking about it stresses me out, and that's not good for the baby. Patrick and Kataya have been at it for weeks! Every little thing sets them off. Either Patrick doesn't knock, or Kataya wears something he doesn't approve of. It's always something! Anyways, remember no soda, and naps at 11 and 5. I should be back by 8, but if I'm not, put Landon in bed. There's a lot of food in the fridge and freezer so you can have anything."

"Yeah. Yeah. You've told me every time." "Yes, but every time I come home all the kids are running around like maniacs. You're supposed to be the strict one!"

"I am With my kids! But how can I not give my nieces and nephews anything they want! You give Madalyn anything I say no to, so I call that even."

"It's not always me. Shay and Ashley are pushovers too!" "Fine. You better go before you're late to set." "Ok bye." Troian said kissing my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3 Here We Are Now

Chap 3 Pretty Little Liars Cast

Shay Mitchell

After Pretty Little Liars ended I decided to continue in modeling. None of the men I dated liked the paparazzi, so I never got married.

I adopted 2 boys and 1 girl. Hansen Cruz, 4, Cormick Jace, 16, and Julia Dianne, 14. They are all from Los Angeles, and they all look like they could be my own offspring.

I got Cormick during the middle of the fifth season when he was 8, I got Julia during the sixth season when she was 5, and I got Hansen from a fifteen year old girl, the minute he was born.

Julia has a boyfriend that nobody in our family approves of. I try to give the kids everything they need to be popular; which I regret doing all the time, because I found out Julia lost her virginity 2 weeks ago to her boyfriend, Michael.

It was definitely a shock, but I wasn't totally surprised. Julia has had boys falling at her feet since she was 8. Julia and Madalyn are best friends, and they both go to the same private school in Beverly Hills.

I'm sitting on the couch in the home theater, when Hansen walks in rubbing his eyes. "Good morning buddy, did you sleep well?"

He jumped into my arms and started wailing. "Did you have a bad dream?" He shook his head no, and looked up at me with teary eyes.

"My tummy being mean." "You have a stomach ache?" He replies with a yes, and Julia walks in.

She bends down to give me a hug good morning; when Hansen grabbed a handful of her thick dark brown hair and yanked.

"Ow! Hansen, you little brat!" She shoved him off my lap, and onto the floor.

"Julia!" I shrieked. "He deserved it! He pulled my hair!" "He is 4 years old, and how old are you?"

"Mom, you always take his-" "Give me your phone." "What?" "Now."

"No! I'm making plans with Madalyn!" "Really? The last I heard, she was grounded. I want your phone."

"No! I'm making-" "Give me the phone, or your grounded for 2 weeks. It's your choice." "I choose neither. I'm making plans with someone, and that's that. I'm going to go get dressed."

"Excuse me? Unless you want your social life to go down the drain from being grounded from every single party, I suggest you give me the phone."

"Fine, but you better take away his tv time!" "You are not his mother. His punishment will be decided by me and only me; now give me the phone." "You are such a bitch!" "That's it! I'm done with your attitude! You aren't getting your phone back until you show me you are mature enough not to beat up your younger brother. You are grounded for two weeks, and there's no way in hell you're seeing Michael! Do you understand, young lady?" I screamed.

Julia sighed in defeat. "Yes." "Just go to your room." Julia walked up to her room and slammed the door.

I sighed and picked up Hansen. "You okay buddy? Does your head hurt?" "No. I didn't mean to pull her hair. I was just trying to get her to give me a hug."

"It's ok buddy. But I do need you to apologize to Julia. She's just being dramatic. Do you want to take her phone up to her and tell her she's off the hook?"

"Sure. But what if she won't forgive me?" "You're her little brother. She has to forgive you. Plus, you're totally adorable. Just use your pouty lip and puppy eyes. Nobody can resist those, so go on up." Hansen got up and made his way up the stairs.

A few minutes later I heard the buzzer that lets you know someone is at the gate. I get up and check the camera and I see Madalyn. I push the button that turns on the intercom. "Mads? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" "Of course. I'll be right there." I push the access button and head towards the front door.

A few minutes later Madalyn and I were sitting in the living room. "So what did you want to talk about?" "Promise me you won't tell my parents?"

"Mads I can't promise I won't tell your parents if your doing something that I'm concerned about." "Fine, then I'll go ask Ashley." Madalyn said, getting up.

I grabbed her wrist and said, "Wait. I promise I won't tell your parents." "Swear?" "I swear. Just sit back down."

Madalyn sighed and sat back down on the $10,000 couch I bought in France. "Ok, so, you've met Ben." "Yes. The boyfriend."

"Right. Well, I wanted to know how old you were when you lost your virginity."

My jaw all but drops to the floor. "Is he pressuring you to do something you don't want to do? I swear to God, I will kill that boy. How dare he try-" "No! He's never pressured me. We've just started to talk about it, and I wanted to know how old you were when you know..."

"I was 16, but it was the biggest mistake of my life, and I don't want that for you." "Well, the thing is, it already happened."

"Mads..." I sighed. "I didn't come here to get lectured. I have a favor to ask you." "Ok.." Madalyn looked down at her hands and I saw a tear slip out of her eye.

"Mad, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't get angry." She looked up at me with those blue eyes everyone has a hard time saying no to.

"Mad, what is it?" "I'm late." "What do you mean- Oh my god Madalyn. You're not messing with me, are you?" "No. I'm not kidding. I need a test without my parents finding out. Please help me. I don't know what to do."

Madalyn started sobbing and I pulled her close to me. I stroked one of my hands through her hair, while the other one was running up and down her back.

"It'll be ok. We'll take care of this. I have a box of pregnancy tests in my bathroom for Julia. You stay right here and I'll go get a few."

"Ok." She sniffled. I walked past Julia's room and the door flew open. "Why is Madalyn here?" "Julia, now is not the time. I'm sure you already know." "So she didn't tell her parents?"

"Would you tell me first if this was you?" "Probably not. Can Madalyn spend the night? I really think she needs me. We're practically sisters. Please?"

"I'll ask Lucy, but you two actually have to sleep. No sneaking out. Deal?" "Deal." I retrieve the the tests and go back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4 Here We Are Now

Chap 4 Pretty Little Liars Cast

Ashley Blackburn

After pretty little liar season 6, I married Tyler Blackburn. We now have 4 children.

We had twin girls Brooklyn Kate and Hanna Grace, who are 2 years old. Then we have Molly Corrine who's 1, and I am expecting a baby in 2 weeks.

We decided to keep the gender a surprise, but I feel like it's going to be a another girl, but I won't be disappointed if it's a boy.

For the nursery we went with a light red, almost peach sort of color.

Tyler and I wanted to have kids from the get-go, but I couldn't seem to conceive naturally, so we went through IVF with the twins.

3 months after the twins were born, I realized I was pregnant again. The twins were ,and are, a huge handful.

They both act like my character, Hanna, from pll. Then, we had sweet, beautiful, Molly.

She is an angel sent from God. Anytime we have trouble with the twins throwing a fit, Molly is very well behaved, unless she's due for nap, or she is hungry.

Then, four months after Molly was born, I discovered I was pregnant with mystery baby here.

Currently, I'm sitting at the kitchen counter flipping through a cosmopolitan magazine. Our chef, Alexandria, is cooking our breakfast.

We have a full staff of maids, gardeners, pool people, and managers. We don't have a nanny because I insisted I wanted to take care of them like an actual mother. Like cleaning up throw up, which technically I don't do, because we have cleaners.

But the simple stuff like changing diapers, potty training, teething, and sleepless nights with Molly. I hear Tyler coming down the stairs. I look up to see him struggling to contain Brooke and Hanna while coming down the spiral staircase.

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses my shoulder and says, "How're you feeling today, gorgeous?"

"Like a whale. Our baby here has decided to kick me every 5 seconds exclaiming it's presence." "You're not a whale. Even if you were you'd be a very sexy one."

"Thanks, I think. Look at this." I said pointing to an article about different sex moves.

"I don't even think I'd be able to achieve that position even if I wasn't pregnant. How do you stretch your leg that far above your head? Is that even achievable?"

"I don't know, but we could try." "As tempting as that does not sound, I'll have to decline. This baby is not coming early due to intimacy, like Molly did."

"Well how was I supposed to know you're water would break two weeks early due to sex." I shoot him a look and say, "Little ears, mister." "Sorry!"

I close the magazine and Alexandria says, "Breakfast is ready. Would you like me to plate it?"

"Yes please, but none for me I'm already huge enough." She looks like she's about to object but Tyler beats her to it.

"I'm sorry, but you're eating something, even if I have to feed it to you. The baby is still growing. It needs food. Be the good mommy I know you are."

"Fine. I'll take a plate too. Brooke and Hanna, will you please sit down at the dining room table? Breakfast is ready. Ty, will you please get Molly? I can't do very many steps." I say, looking up at him innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"Bull shi-" I give him a glare and grit through my teeth, "Now." You could hear him gulp from across the room. "Yes, honey. Be right back."

I turn my attention to the girls and say, "Please sit down at the table like mommy asked."

Hanna started walking to the table, but Brooke threw her arms in the air. "Up. Up. Up." "Manners, Brooklyn Kate." "Please."

I lift her up onto my hip. Once Hanna realized I was holding Brooke she wanted to be held too.

"Me want up too, mommy! Pleeeease?" Hanna whined. I sighed and picked her up also.

Molly came running down the stairs -well as fast as a 1 year old can- , and wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Mama!" I groaned and carried the girls to the dining room. I buckled the girls into their booster seats, and Molly in her high chair.

Alexandria brought out the plates for the twins and cut up breakfast for Molly.

We were in the middle of eating when Hanna said, "Let's play a game!" "What game would you like to play?" Tyler asked.

"Ok. You two hafta take turns saying a reason why you love us." "How is that a game, Hanna?" I ask. "Don't question me, mom!" I laugh and reply, "Ok, banana. I'll start."

She put her hands in her lap, looking at me expectantly. "I love your girls' blonde curls." "Ooo I like them too! They so bouncy and soft!" Brooke squealed.

"Now, daddy, it's your turn!" "I love that you girls have your mommy's blue eyes." "Don't you think they look the ocean?" Brooke asked.

"They do look like the ocean. Now you girls have to say something you love about us." I replied.

"I'll start. Mommy I love how you give me lots of sisters. And daddy I love how you buy us WHATEVER we want!" Hanna giggled.

"I love mommy's smile, and I love how daddy has girly hair." Brooke said. Molly just started giggling, since she couldn't say very many words.

"I do not have girly hair! It's just longer than most men." Tyler got up and tickled the twins. I was laughing when I felt a liquid run down my legs.

I thought I had peed my pants but I felt a contraction soon after. I realized my water had broke and gasped. "Tyler! This is it! My water broke! Call Lucy to ask her to pick up the girls. Get me to a hospital!" Tyler just stood there gaping.

"Tyler now!" I growled. He immediately rushed to my side. "Ok honey, stay calm. I'll go call the girls and grab our bags. Don't move." "Wasn't planning on it!" I said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5 Here We Are Now

Chap 5 Pretty Little Liars Cast

Lucy

I was still pretty pissed from Madalyn and Hadley's argument this morning, but put on a cheery facade for the little kids. Although sometimes I would shoot Madalyn a glare or scowl.

We were all playing on the wii, when I got a call from Tyler saying Ashley was in labor, and that I needed to pick up her kids. I hung up the phone and said, "Turn off the tv. Aunt Ashley is in labor, and we have to pick up her kids.

Mads, get your brother and sister to the car at the house. I'll grab Troy's kids. I need everybody to put your shoes on, because Ashley won't be too happy sitting at home not getting drugs."

All of the kids were running around trying to find their shoes. I saw Mads leave with Hadley and Miller, and I tried to gather entertainment for the kids while we'd be at the hospital.

After I had everything ready I got everyone into my car. With all the car seats I already had to have, then adding three, I had to have Sutton hold Landon on her lap. Which she wasn't too fond of, until I threatened a time out at the hospital.

I was headed to the hospital with a 14 year old and 7 kids under the age of 5. We walked towards the hospital entrance probably looking like a hot mess.

Madalyn was holding Molly and Landon, while I was holding Miller and Brooklyn. I had Sutton holding hands with Hadley and Hanna, while Hadley was holding my yoga capri leggings.

We still have paparazzi follow us around most of the time. We were walking in the main entrance where there was at least 15 pap guys.

They all kept shouting but one said, "Lucy, Lucy, is Ashley in labor?" Hanna stopped, and I tried pulling her along, but she wouldn't budge.

"Han, come on, ignore them." She looked at the men and proclaimed, "My mommy is giving me a new brudder! Leave me, my sisters, my cousins, and my auntie alone! We no like you! So good day meanies!" With that she started stomping towards the entrance.

I mentally palmed my face, and chuckled. Our whole posse made our way to the maternity floor, and took our seats in the waiting room.

All the kids were well behaved, and I felt kind of bad for Madalyn because she didn't have her phone, and by the looks of it we'd be here for awhile. But, she did make a bad choice, so I think she deserves it.

Madalyn had fallen asleep 15 minutes after we got here, so it was up to me to watch 7 toddlers. I was scrolling through my email for a modeling job, when I heard one of Ashley's twins scream at Sutton.

I was hoping they would just work it out and play again, but who am I kidding, it's Ashley Benson's daughter. Soon, I heard all the kids feeding in to the fight. They were all yelling so I got up and tried to break up the fight.

All of the kids started to run around the waiting room. I'm just glad we're the only ones in the waiting room. I was running all around the room threatening time outs like they were going out of style.

I was trying to catch all the kids, but every time I was close to snatching one, another kid would call my name and say "Nanny- nanny boo boo!" I was close to snatching Landon, when Hadley slapped my butt.

I gasped and turned around. "Hadley! That was very inappropriate. You shouldn't touch someone like that!" "But I saw daddy do that to you last night when you were going to cook dinner!" I heard snickering from the doorway.

I looked up to see Troian, Patrick, Ian, Shay, and her three kids standing at the door. "Having some trouble, Luce? Troian asks. "Help!" I whimper. Troian, Ian, and Shay swooped in, and put all the kids in their own separate time out space.

Patrick sat down next to Troian and put his hand on her upper thigh. "I can't wait. We'll be here soon in Ashley's position." "I know. But that is just another maniac running around the house."

"Can you believe Sutton and Landon did that to Lucy?" Patrick asked Troian. "Yes. They're crazy. They didn't say anything to the paps, did they, Luce?" I groaned and said, "Not you're kids, but Hanna did."

"Oh my god. Why doesn't that surprise me? What'd she say?" "She told them her mommy was giving her a 'brudder', and that she wanted them to leave her and her family alone. Including me and her cousins." Troian chuckled and put her head on Patrick's shoulder.

All the seats in the waiting room were taken when Ian came back with coffee. "Get up short stuff. You can sit on my lap." I pouted and said, "Make me." "Fine, you asked me to." He set down the coffees and picked me up bridal style.

He sat back down getting comfortable, handing me my coffee. I looked at the coffee, contemplating whether or not I should waste carbs on it. Deciding I didn't need it I said, "Give it to Shay, I can't waste carbs." Ian looked at me like I was crazy.

"Can't waste carbs? Lucy, when I went to your last physical with you, you weighed 107 pounds! I think you need all the carbs you can get. I love you for you, not your weight."

"As sweet as that was, I have a strict diet to abide to." Ian looked like he was going to protest, but I seethed, "Give. It. To. Someone. Else. Now." Ian sighed and said, "F-fine." He passed it over to Shay, who happily took it.

Madalyn stirred, and said, "Oh god, are they in one of their, Lucy-you-actually-need-to-eat, arguments again? Mom, just eat the damn thing, so he'll shut up. Dad, she's a 5'2, size 2, midget. She doesn't break her diet. Both of you need to get over it." Ian and I were both stunned she talked to us like that.

"Mad, who do you think you're talking to? Watch your mouth, young lady." I scolded. Madalyn rolled her eyes and rolled over on the couch.

About an hour later Tyler came in for an update. "Ash is about 6 centimeters along, and she wants you girls." Tyler said. Troian, Shay, and I all got up to see Ashley.

I told Ian, "Wake Madalyn up in 15. She's been asleep since we've gotten here, and both of you need to watch the kids. Try to contain them." I said pointing to Patrick and Ian.

Ian scoffed and said, "You couldn't." I leaned over next to his ear and whispered, "If you don't stop back talking, we will not have sex for a month, and you will not be the father of my next baby. Deal?" With that I left the room, and went into Ashley's hospital room.

**10 reviews for an update!**


	6. Chapter 6 Here We Are Now

Chap 6 Pretty Little Liars Cast

Ashley Blackburn

I told Tyler I wanted the girls to be in the room until I had to push, so he left to retrieve them. I hadn't told Lucy or Shay, but I want Julia and Madalyn in the room while I give birth, so they won't make a stupid decision and get pregnant.

Shay told me that Julia had lost her virginity a couple of weeks ago, and I can tell Madalyn is thinking about it too. I can't imagine what Lucy would say or do if she found out Madalyn gave herself to someone.

The girls came and sat in the room with me, each in their own chairs. "How you feeling, hun?" Troian asked me.

"Like shit. I'm seven centimeters, and I want the god damn epidural, but I agreed with Tyler to try natural birth." "Good luck. I tried that with Hadley and Miller, and I ended up getting the drugs." Lucy added.

I clamped my eyes shut, and held onto the hospital bed's arms. I let out a scream, and I felt two of the girls holding my hands, and one rubbing my feet.

"Get the doctor to check me. I think I'm ready to push." Lucy left to get the doctor, and I rode out the rest of the contraction. My doctor, Dr. Evans, came in and said, "Let's just check your progress, and we'll go from there."

She checked and took off her latex gloves saying, "Well, Ashley, it looks like you're ready to push, so I need the people who will be present during birth to stay. And those who aren't, may go."

The girls looked at me, waiting for my response. "I really want Madalyn and Julia in here. Maybe this will prevent a teen pregnancy. Oh, and Tyler." "Are you sure? I don't want Madalyn to be a burden." "Yes Luce. I'm positive. Now go get the girls so I can get this hellion out of me." "If you insist." Lucy said, leaving the room.

A minute later, Julia and Madalyn walked into my room. "Do we really have to sit in here?" Julia asked. "Yes. This could happen to either of you if you're not careful. I want you two to stand over here behind me."

••••

Two hours of pushing later, I had a handsome baby boy, Noah Jax Blackburn, resting in my arms.

The girls come walking in a few minutes after the nurses are done with measurements. "Ahhhhh! Where's my baby nephew?" Lucy squeals, whilst running in with her hands in front of her.

"God, Luce, calm down. You're worse than the kids." Troian says. Lucy rolls her eyes, and picks up Noah. "So how much did the little guy weigh?" Lucy asked.

"6 lbs. 7 oz. 17 inches." "Wow. He's the smallest out of all of the kids except his twin sisters. Who're the godparents?"

"Um, well, Tyler and I were wondering if Mads and Julia could be the godparents. Noah can have two godmothers instead of one of each."

"I'm sure they'd be honored. What about your sister though?" Lucy asks. "Um...about that... We got in a huge fight. Her husband cheated on her, and all I did was suggest that she take a break from him, and she basically told me we're never speaking again."

"It's always something with you two. I bet you're both over it in 2 weeks." Lucy says. "Maybe. She hasn't come to see the girls since Molly was born." "Let's not talk about it. Hand my nephew over, Hale." Troian said.

"Harding. I guess it's your pregnancy brain, and he obviously loves me the most, look at his smile."

"Damn it, Lucy. Let me hold my nephew." Troian says.

"Fine, hormonal woman!" "Awwww... Little baby!" Troian said in her baby voice.

"Well I'm going to tell Ian to take my kids home, then come back and get me. I'll be right back." We all answered back with an okay.

After Shay had held Noah, I had him resting on my chest, since heartbeats calm newborns. Noah soon fell asleep, and in that moment, I knew my family was complete.

•••••

"Noah, please." I say trying to calm him down. He has been screaming for the past hour in our hospital room. I am currently walking around the room and rocking him. I've changed his diaper, fed him, burped him, and rocked him. Nothing will calm him down.

Tyler left about an hour ago to go get us some lunch and check on the girls. The girls came earlier to see Noah and they all pouted and sulked when I wouldn't hold them.

Tyler opens the hospital door with a bag of Chipotle in hand. "What's the matter?" He asks.

"I don't know. He won't calm down and I've done everything I could think of." "Let me see him." Tyler says, reaching his arms out.

I hand Noah to Tyler. "What's wrong, son?" Noah looks up at him with his big brown eyes and immediately calms down.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask him dumbfounded. "Looks like he just wanted his daddy." "I swear if he is a Daddy's boy, I might die. All of the girls love you more."

"No they don't." Tyler objected. "Really? They adore you because you spoil them too much." Tyler laughs and wraps an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"How were the girls?" "Fine. Lucy said she would keep them for a couple of days." "Ok. How were Hanna and Brooklyn?"

"They got into a fight about who got to sit next to Madalyn at lunch but other than that, good." "Thank god. I feel terrible for leaving them with Lucy."

"I say we take advantage of the time away." "You do realize we can't have sex for at least six weeks."

"I know. Let's just enjoy our son." Tyler said. That's exactly what we did for the next few days.

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'VE BEEN TRAVELLING FOR SOFTBALL.**

**10 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


End file.
